


Singing in the Dark

by StillKickingIt



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: Blaine is just a freshman when he meets Sam, a guy who's known for picking on people. When he and Sam begin to see each other things get messy. BLAM Dark Sam, Anderberry Siblings, Puckleberry relationship.





	

**Author's Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and oh... I wish it did. Every character in the fic belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and to FOX. Possible original characters are my own. This fic will include sex and other mature themes… If it’s not for you then don’t read. Obviously this is a story about to gay men doing gay things so they will have sex. Don’t like that kind of thin then don’t read it.**

**This story is an Au for Blaine and Sam (BLAM). Blaine is Rachel’s younger adopted brother. He is a freshman at McKinley. The relationship between Sam and Blaine is a dark one. Sam is not the happy go lucky guy from the Show. He has been shaped a lot differently, underneath a thick layer of anger is a good guy… Can Blaine pull it out? Or is it too late?**

 

 

The breath of another man was on his shoulder. His sweaty damp black hair lay limp against his shoulders and his eyes had the glint of pure lust. His pale skin was bruised to redness and his too slender of a body was covered by a muscled tan eight older teen. The floor that he lay on was hard but he could care less.

He, Blaine Berry was only fourteen. What was more, was the male on top of him was not one a person would expect the him to have any sort of contact with.

It had honestly been a complete accident. Sam was handsome, yes, but he was supposedly straight. His body was nice and he was hung, though Blaine had been a virgin a little over an hour ago, he was now laying there mixed with sweat and seed. The other had dark blue mysterious eyes. Eyes, which were deceptive to an all time extreme.

Blaine didn't think there was much personality either. He was mean and cold and the only time the two had ever met up face to face was on the football field, Blaine was a Cheerleader. His bleach blonde hair was shorter than Blaine's but the top fluttered into those eyes. His face was gorgeous, even handsome. His lips were plump and soft.

Blaine didn't care. He was lying under him, breathing hard, and trying to recall the events of the last hour. At the moment, he was numb but he knew he'd pay for it tomorrow.

He grimaced slightly as he realised he was laying on the cement floor of the Spanish classroom. What a way to lose his virginity! He thought closing his eyes. He could feel the hot breath of the man in his ear; he could even feel the lips grazing against it as though he too were trying to comprehend what had happened.

There was no love between the two of them. Never had been. They didn't truly know each other. But they were bad feelings between his friends and Sam.

Blaine moaned out quietly and this got a ragged chuckle, it was dark and sounded like lucid whisky if there was such a thing.

His strange lover reached for his clothes and peeled his heavy muscular body off Blaine's lean one.

Blaine felt more than saw the man's eyes drift up and down his form longingly and then licked his lips.

"Perfect."

Blaine opened one eye and stared up at the face of a much-hated football player. He felt pain flow through his entire body. When he sat up, he grimaced slightly at the sting. He silently got dressed, trying not to flinch every time he moved.

The silence was relatively awkward. Blaine flipped his hair out of his brand new cheerio’s uniform. The gel had worn out and his frizzy hair was back.

"Good luck tomorrow," Sam Evans murmured slipping on his pants.

"Thanks."

"What is it you in?" He asked casually.

Blaine nodded. "I’m the Lead in Les Mis." He wiggled into the red sweats and fought down his whimper.

Sam paused when pulling on his green t-shirt and looked at Blaine. "You're serious?"

"My sister is in it too… You-you should come."

He was quiet after that and Blaine could understand why. He then struggled to stand up off the ground underneath him. His back was aching and his spine felt as though it had been stepped on.

Sam handed him his coat and he too stood. Blaine had to raise his head to look up at him. Sam was 6'2 while Blaine was barely covering 5'3. Not to mention Sam' muscle mass… from what Blaine saw tonight there wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

"Well, good night Sam," Blaine said softly, before quietly rushing out into the deserted corridors. His eyes then widened when he realised what he had done.

Why had he done this? He rushed off, heading to the parking lot wear his Dads were probably waiting angrily.

Ten minutes later, he was at home in his room, eyes wide as he realised that one, he was no longer a virgin. Two, he had just given said virginity to Sam Evans and three… Blaine had no idea why.

He placed his hands over his face. If it weren't bad enough, he was sure that by tomorrow it would be out.

Jacob ben Israel would love to get a hold of that one. The first thing he did when he got up was have a shower. He didn't care that he had a bath last night. He needed a shower!

The next morning, Blaine remained in the bed for as long as he dared. His ass was burning to high heaven. He was hurting. He had never had anything to compare with, but god, Sam Evans was huge. He'd only see a few guys in the showers but he'd never seen them hard. He didn't think any of them were quite as big as Sam.

He grimaced and sat on the bed, staring straight ahead. Luckily for him, everyone would believe that he was just nervous. His hair was slicked back and perfectly brushed and the paleness in his cheeks seemed to grow even more as each passing second went by.

He skipped breakfast completely; he was feeling rather ill and not because of the play that he was staring in tonight. His morning classes were a disaster. He couldn’t pay any attention, just waiting for the inevitable.

When he got to the cafeteria, he surreptitiously glanced around wondering when people would start whispering about him being a fag or a homo, He waited for it; in fact, he was bracing himself for the backlash. He imagined Rachel rushing up to him and slapping him in the face.

He expected much, but what he didn't expect was Rachel to come shrieking about how he hadn't eaten. She was in such a frenzy that the everyone heard it.

"BLAINE ANDERSON-BERRY, HOW DARE YOU NOT EAT BEFORE OR OPENING NIGHT? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Oh please, don't! Blaine thought. His butt was sore.

"Um, sorry?" Blaine said quietly.

Her brown eyes softened and she jumped into his arms.

He laughed hesitantly. She was taller than him. He hugged her back. "It's okay Rachel, I know what I’m doing," he whispered consoling the brunette.

"I don't care if you are late! You're eating!" She grabbed his hand, led him into the café, to their usual table. And then piled his plate with food. Blaine almost screamed out when he sat down on the hard benches.

"Ow," he mumbled and sighed as he watched Rachel butter his bread, as usual she was mothering him. He could see the worry lines in her face. "Rach?"

"Yes, Blaine?" She handed the toast to him and he accepted.

"You - didn't hear any rumours did you?"

She paused a moment and licked the jam off her finger. "Hmm, no, none I should be concerned of. Why?"

He frowned and nibbled on his toast for a moment. He wanted to glance at the Jock Table but he was unsure. "Do me a favour?" He asked behind his toast.

"Sure, Blaine anything!" She said, brushing his black hair out of the way.

"Glance once at the Jock Table, tell me if anyone's staring? Try and be covert."

She didn't understand but she nodded and did as she was told to perfection. "Well… Finn Hudson is glaring at you… and um Evans is staring at you."

Blaine paused in his eating. "Really?"

"Like, really staring…"

He finished off his toast and she handed him the orange juice. "Why is he staring?"

"Things happened," Blaine whispered quietly. "I don't really know how…"

Rachel's eyes widened at this. "What?" She pressed. Blaine gazed up at her and then nodded once. She gasped when she realised what he was implying. "Oh my…"

"Don't ask why or how… I really don't know."

"Walk with me," she said grabbing two more slices of toast and a goblet of juice.

"Good luck, Berry."

Blaine paused and gazed up at Sam Evans who was next to Puck and Mike Chang. "Right…" He couldn't say thanks. People would ask questions. He led the way out, Rachel moving into step next to him.

"Weird," Rachel breathed.

"I know."

"So - what happened?"

"I guess I was a little panicky. I went for a walk and it turned out to be a lot more than that."

"Hm." Rachel curled her arm around his. "Well, you're only fourteen. You should get experience before settling down."

He was stunned and gazed at her. "You're not - sickened? Freaked out?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "I know you. I don't know him, god no. But I know you, Blaine. Just take life as it comes at you. You've worked so hard," she said softly. "You deserve some time away from the world, away from everyone's version of morality. You deserve to let go. You of all people do."

"Mr. and Ms. Berry!" Ms. Pillsbury rushed toward him. "There you are. We must hurry, the Actors of the play are all in the Auditorium."

Blaine moaned inwardly and looked once at Rachel, feeling rather ill. "Go on Blaine, we'll talk about this later." She kissed his cheek and then rushed off, as Ms. Pillsbury gave them a rare smile.

Everyone watched them as they made their way out. He passed by Sam once again; dark eyes fell on him. They locked, before Blaine disappeared with his sister.

"Now, don't panic!"

"Too late."

The others were already there when Blaine arrived. He stepped through uneasily. Ms. Pillsbury gave him a lingering look. She leaned in and whispered, "Good luck, Blaine." She turned and then walked out, leaving the teen stunned.

Kurt was pacing, Mercedes was staring at the ground, and Tina was sitting on one of the benches. It was tense and quiet.

Blaine took up a corner, leaned up against it, and crossed his arms. It was then that the curtain pulled back revealing a figure. The teen had been in his corner so he hardly saw around one of the curtains.

"What do you want, Evans?" Kurt sneered, causing Blaine to gape and push back the curtains.

The tall muscular Jock stopped when he locked eyes with Blaine in the far corner. It took seconds for Sam Evans to approach. Blaine pressed his back against the wall and Sam placed his hands on either side of him.

The others were stunned, but none more than Kurt. "What do you think you're doing to him?"

"Shut the fuck up pretty boy," Sam snarled nastily.

"Sam," Blaine chastised quietly, "Don't be mean."

"I am mean," he countered.

"Well, don't be for once," Blaine murmured.

"Give me a kiss then and I'll be nice."

Blaine gaped at him and then smiled softly. "Okay." He complied and leaned up on his tiptoes as Sam bowed his head and kissed him softly, much to the stunned shock of the figures in the room. People had no idea that Sam was gay. Hell, Blaine had no idea until last night

For a moment, Blaine forgot all about those in the room as a flare settled like hot-lava through his skin and his arms went up around Sam's neck. He kissed him harder and deeper until the stronger teenager stole the control.

One large hand placed itself on the small of Blaine's back and pressed in just enough for them to touch body to body, almost melded against one another.

The kiss slowly ended, going from deeper to softer until all that was left was a peck. "Good luck."

"Apologise!" Blaine hissed quietly.

Sam smirked. "Things I do for you," he taunted loftily and glanced over his shoulder at a very stunned Kurt Hummel. "I’m sorry," he said carelessly.

When Sam swept out, Blaine stood there and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked in horror.

"Um…" Blaine was feeling rather weak. He was trying to understand himself. "Don't know?" He asked in a small voice.

Frowning, Kurt crossed his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "Just unexpected is all."

"You do know that was Sam Evans, right?"

Blaine scowled. "I'm not the blonde here, he is."

Rachel chuckled in the corner and Mercedes scowled silently, while Kurt blinked at him in surprise.

"He’s on the football team - Blaine – He’s always mean to us."

"I - know?" Blaine sank down on the bench and yelped at the pain that gurgled up his back. "Don't ask me to explain!"

"Are you okay? You don’t seem yourself?"

Blaine scowled again at the accusation. "No. I’m fine Kurt."

Kurt blushed. "Right…"

The Principal Figgins and Mr. Ryerson swept through in that instant hushing all forms of conversation.

Kurt shot him a look. "Do I keep this silent?"

Blaine shrugged. "I won’t tell you what to do."

"Do you want it silent?"

"I'd prefer it that way," Blaine murmured. "I hate my life written out on paper."

Tina and Mercedes exchanged glances with one another, not really understanding what the two meant but then nodded simultaneously.

 

 

 

"BLAINE!" Rachel shrieked collapsing beside him.

Blaine cracked open one eye and saw his sister clinging to him. "Just shock…"

The next ten minutes were a blur. The teen couldn't help but wonder how it had gone so well was and quickly scanned the crowd. Blaine then spotted dark eyes in the same corner he'd previously been hiding in. Sam looked a whole lot more imposing in that corner than Blaine ever did.

Blaine was exhausted. He wiggled down from Fred and George's shoulders clutching his egg and found Rachel next to a confused Puck. Blaine however couldn't help but look past Rachel and Puck at the same corner that Sam was still in.

Rachel arched an eyebrow and Blaine inclined his head, trying to get it across that 'he' was here. She then shifted and while hugging Blaine, she gazed over into the corner and saw the figure.

"Puck! Let's go!" She commanded taking him by the arm.

"What? Where? Sam, aren't you coming?"

"In a minute," Sam said fiddling with his jacket.

Rachel dragged a confused Puck out of the backstage. When they were gone, Sam came out of the shadows and he stalked right over to Blaine and glared down at him.

"You-ah you were good,".

"Yes." Blaine scratched the back of his neck and blushed a little.

The backstage was deserted leaving the two alone. "You sing."

"I did. It's the only thing I'm good at."

He scowled harshly and crushed his lips to Blaine's once more. He gripped the back of Blaine's hair and forced his tongue down his throat. One hand pressed against the wall while the other slipped into Blaine’s pants, squeezing his length. Blaine was left completely breathless and whimpered with a mix of pain and eroticism when Sam' other hand touched his arse and pressed.

Blaine didn't know what was going on. Or why it was going on. But this game was a bit scary. Hot and thrilling, yes. But frightening nonetheless. He was doing things he never expected. 

 

 

 

Blaine awoke and he wasn't entirely sure where he was. He was on the floor, yes, he knew this. He also knew that he had strong hot arms wrapped around him in a cast iron grip. He was naked underneath a cover and his head was on a human pillow, which was rather hard,  _rock_ hard.

It was exactly twelve days after the play incident. To Blaine's surprise nothing in the paper showed him and Sam. Kurt and the other cast members had kept their word, although he noticed Kurt shooting him concerned looks from time to time.

To be honest, he didn't blame the guy. Sam wasn't exactly a cuddly teddy bear. No, he was cruel. He was mean. Blaine raised his head and stared into his sleeping face. He wasn't the most beautiful that much was certain.

He also snored. Blaine wrinkled his nose before laying his head back down on the pillow-chest. He was used to sleeping on a cold floor, considering the what his life was like before he was adopted. But what was really weird was having someone sleeping next to him. What was even weirder was the fact that neither of them talked. They just -  _did_.

Sam shifted and Blaine yelped when the grip got tighter. His butt was sizzling with pain and he had been surprised by how slow Sam was last night. He hadn't felt any pain at all during it, all pleasure, such pleasure that he had been drowning in it until they were both climaxing. It was a strange haze that he found himself inside of.

But then, he'd wake and the pain would be there in full and he wondered briefly why he did it until the memories of the night before came back to him.

He winced when he saw it was five after seven. They had class in fifty-five minutes.

"Sam." Blaine whispered shaking him.

"Hnn?" He grunted.

"Wake up!"

"Argh!" Sam growled sourly. "Why?"

"Class."

"I don't care," he ground out. "Go back to sleep." He was asleep a second later, snoring again.

Sighing, Blaine twisted around in those tightened arms and squirmed himself out from under them until he was free.

He was quickly dressing when he heard. "Get back here!"

"I can't, Sam. Coach Beaste will kill me if I'm late for his class."

"Fuck Beaste," Sam said with his eyes closed.

" _Ew_ ," Blaine declared, getting a rocky laugh from the lazy teenager.

He held out his hand and Blaine tossed his boxers to him. It took Sam a whole lot longer to get his lazy ass up. He was still cursing and grumbling about the early hours of the morning.

He wasn't a pleasant person in the morning. Then again, Blaine decided, he wasn't a pleasant person at  _all_.

"Rachel'll kill me," Blaine breathed checking his watch. "I better get going!" He fixed his hair to the best of his abilities, while Sam glared once at him.

"Tonight?"

Blaine stopped in mid tug on his black hair. "Um, yeah." He smiled and then rushed out really fast, wondering how things got so awkward. He rushed away from Sam’s house, only to get bombarded with Rachel the second she stepped in the door.

"There you are! Here, hurry and change," she shrieked throwing his clothes into his arms. "Can I ask where were you?"

Blaine stifled a yawn. "Out for a walk," he lied and gave Rachel that look before rushing to the bathroom to redress and brush his teeth.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"Probably still asleep," he whispered. "I don't know how it's gotten like this, Rachel," he confessed.

She patted his arm. "Don't worry. You have years to contemplate. Let's get to class."

Blaine laughed and nodded before downing the rest of his juice.

His Dad was going on about the play and Blaine was personally tired of hearing of it. He loved his dads but they sometimes obsessed over his accomplishments.

Math class was followed by the announcement about the back to school dance. Blaine groaned with disgust at the prospect of this.

The girls were excited, even Rachel's eyes were all alight. Kurt was grumbling, but it was worse when she announced that the he had to have dates. They were starting the ball.

Horror stretched through Blaine as he slapped a hand over his face while walking out with Rachel.

"You'll have no problem, Blaine!"

"I don't want to dance!" Blaine scowled.

"Any girl would say yes to you," Tina mumbled with a blush.

Rachel tutted. "Tina, Blaine's gay."

Tina stopped in his tracks and ga at Blaine. "Are you?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine nodded. "Yes, Tina, I'm gay."

"I thought you liked… girls?"

"No," he declined.

"Ask a guy then?"

Blaine groaned and headed toward to his next class. He didn't want to think about that.

That evening, Blaine snuck over to Sam’s house, his parents were usually gone and he watched his siblings.

Dark black eyes burned into his eyes. "Who are you taking?" He growled dangerously.

Blaine coughed out trying to get his breath back. "Can you dance?" He tried for, hoping to lessen the grip Sam had on him.

Sam sneered. "Hell no." He then loosened up a bit and his blazing eyes lightened a bit.

"Damn, neither can I, well I can a bit." He cringed visibly. "I don't want to do this!"

The jock regarded him for a moment, before murmuring, "I'll go."

Blaine looked at him in surprise. "You will?"

"Do you want me too?" Sam countered.

"Yes," he said before he could stop himself.

"Why?" Sam asked sharply.

Blaine really didn't know how to answer that. He shrugged. "Because I do?" He tried. "I know we're not serious… or anything."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't like attention at all, Sam!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't mind ruining your reputation?"

"No," Sam retorted. "And you will receive lots of it being with me."

"But I'm not going to let it stop me from doing what I please," he mumbled. "You didn't have to be so rough. I was going to ask you first," he said in a pout.

Sam' expression softened. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and released Blaine, taking a few steps back. "Did I scare you?"

"No," Blaine lied. "Just a little rough."

"What are we?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, Sam," he confessed and slid down the floor. He folded his jacket in his arms and sat Indian style.

Sam shifted and sat next to him against the same wall. His legs bent slightly, being way too tall to even attempt Blaine's style of sitting. "Neither do I."

"Let's just -" Blaine paused a moment. "Be us."

"What about your friends?"

"Rachel knows about you."

Sam sneered but he didn't comment like most jocks would. "What about that glee kid who saw us? Tina?"

"She does," Blaine said. "She doesn’t really like it but she has enough sense to trust me."

"That's all she is?" Sam asked stiffly.

Blaine smiled. "Yes, Sam. I don't  _like_ girls. Tina is the one person I can trust with anything, besides my sister Rachel. She's the one who knows everything. I know you don’t like people like us but she."

Sam regarded him and his words. "Maybe," but he remained non-committing.

Blaine supposed that was as good as he was going to get. "Just don't be mean to either of them, please?"

The jock rolled his eyes and didn't answer; he curled his arms around Blaine and pulled him close. Slightly squirming, Blaine slid into Sam' lap and allowed his hands and mouth to do the talking.

 

 

The next day, Blaine ran up to Rachel. "Teach me to dance!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… yes! Of course, Blaine. You have to know."

"No shit! Sam is a hopeless case."

Rachel burst into giggles at this and hid her face in her hands. "He's going with you?" She asked voice muffled.

"Mhmm." Blaine winced. "I know it - will be odd. People will be staring and attention will be drawn- Tina will flip - but you know, I don't care."

Rachel sniffed after all her giggles and looked up at him. "Yes, Blaine you will learn to dance…"

Sam watched the dance lessons and scowled. "I have to do that?" He asked in horror. He was sitting on top of a desk in the choir room that Blaine and Sam had kind of taken over.

Rachel blushed. "It is required, a waltz. Probably two different ones?" Blaine learnt quickly how to dance. "You're a natural."

Blaine laughed. "One of us has to be." He shot Sam a look, which made him shrug." Never saw the fucking need for it."

It only took Blaine a day to master it but to get Sam to master it, well that took patience. Sam refused to let Rachel near him, so Blaine took it upon himself to teach the teen, who griped, complained, and became sour near the end of it.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" He let go of Blaine and paced. "I hate dancing!"

"You don't have too…" Blaine said quietly.

"I know that," Sam growled out. "But if I don't someone else will be."

"Only for the dances and then I'll be sitting out," Blaine insisted.

"What about your sister? She can dance with you."

"I can’t go with my sister! I’m not popular but that’s embarrassing. Besides she's going with someone," he said and then smiled. "Puck."

Sam crossed his arms. "Figures."

"It won't be a long dance, I'm sure. It can't go on for more than fifteen minutes. I can find someone. God knows I've had enough people come up to me."

This made Sam angry. His cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed. "I don't want anyone to touch you," he hissed angrily.

Wow, Sam was serious. Blaine hadn't expected that. He probably shouldn't mention the people who had asked him then.

"Who asked you?" Sam demanded, making Blaine wince.

"Uhm…"

"Tell me!"

"Tina, um four freshman girls I don't even know their names.  Mercedes…"

"WHAT?!" Sam snarled. "That bitch Tina asked you out?"

Blaine cringed. "Yeah but I immediately said no." He shuddered horrifically.

"She saw me with you!"

Blaine bit his lip. He hadn't expected Sam to get so furious. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. What did this mean?

"Then I guess… you get the picture… but um yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Girls has no effect on me Sam."

Sam relaxed somewhat at this. "Who else?"

Blaine hesitated. "It's not important. I didn't want to go with them."

He looked mutinous. "Hummel asked you, didn't he?"

The younger teen wanted to say no, what could a little white lie hurt? But he sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Lots of people asked me, Sam. Who did isn't really relevant. I don't rem-"

Sam grabbed him harshly and shook him. "Then why are you wasting your time with me?" He snarled crossly.

Blaine whinged. "Uh, Sam?"

"Tell me!" He commanded.

"Hurting me!" He squeaked weakly and this caused Sam to back off immediately. He held his hands up and took a step back. Swallowing, Blaine rubbed his arms. "I didn't want to go with them. I wanted to go with you."

"Just because we fuck, doesn't mean you have a priority to me," he spat.

Blaine flinched at that. "I - wasn't looking at it that way," he said feeling a little hurt. "I like you Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, you don't."

Blaine sighed. "Believe what you will. I can't convince you. Good night Sam." Giving it up as a lost cause, Blaine left the room, but not before scooping his invisibility cloak up on the way.

 

 

 

 

Blaine shivered and wrapped a blanket around him just a little tighter. The wind picked up into his hair, which was down today no gel.

Rachel came over and sat with him on the bench. "Talk to me, Blaine." She nudged him.

"I don't understand why I like him," he confessed with a frown. "I don't really understand how it happened. I guess right place right time? Or is that wrong place at the wrong time? I was panicking over the play… and  _bam_  there he was. Is it supposed to happen like this?"

"Sometimes it can," Rachel answered. "It's different for everyone. People experience things in a bunch of different ways. You're young Blaine, you are going to have plenty of these kinds of things. We all will, they are different for each person."

"I'm only fourteen."

"Yes, but maturity-wise you are probably that of an eighteen-year-old."

"More mature than him."

Rachel giggled. "Well, yes, probably."

"He's so sour and mean," Blaine mumbled.

"But you keep going back to him, huh?"

Blaine stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. "We don't even talk properly. I talk he grunts or stares at me."

She snickered at him.

"He freaks out over every little thing though," Blaine moaned and buried his face in his hands. "The first day, he demands to know who I am taking - then after I  _want_ him to go with me - I try to teach him to dance and he turns into a right bastard and demands to know everyone who has approached me, then he turns even worse saying stupid stuff."

"He is insecure," Rachel answered.

"No shit? So am I!"

"But not as bad as him," she said.

"I didn't want them, I told him that, and he doesn't believe me."

Rachel curled her arm through his and rested her chin on his shoulder in thought. "Keep trying," she insisted.

"Why are you so supportive?" Blaine asked her. "I know you said it's because I'm your brother, but honestly, when this comes out I could get bullied and it’ll be bad for you too. Worse than when you asked Finn out."

"I don't know Blaine, you have the heart to see something deep within someone that no one else sees. At first, I was startled and worried, but I was going to let you have your life. However, there is a strange thing between you two."

"Yeah sexual tension."

She laughed. "Well you have the embarrassing moments out of the way."

Blaine raised his eyes to the gray skies. "You're telling me." He gazed over and locked on Puck who was leaning on the opposite side of the wall. He nudged Rachel. "Noah," he whispered.

She blinked and gazed over. "Come here!" She motioned for him and Puck who was crossing the courtyard. They scooted down and he was just able to sit on the bench. "Blaine this is Noah, Noah this is Blaine."

"Hello!" Blaine raised a hand.

"Hello Blaine, It’s been a while," he said politely. He then eyed Rachel's hand through Blaine's arm.

"Since temple when I had my Bar Mitzvah," he reminded.

Rachel laughed. "He has a good memory Noah," she explained.

He nodded. "I know, I saw Sam backstage." He looked sheepish, like he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Blaine laughed. "Sam," he muttered. "The impossible man of the hour."

Puck smirked. "Why is that?"

"Because he's a surly, sour, bastard, who is cruel hearted and hates everyone and everything, scowls and gets jealous every time you look over your shoulder."

"But you like him?" Puck said the smirking turning into a full on grin.

"Yep," Blaine said making a popping noise with the 'p.'

"Well, give it time. He will come around."

"I suppose, but if this dance sets him off I can imagine something more."

He shook his head. "I'm going to get inside, I'm freezing my ass off," Blaine said standing and kissing Rachel's cheek. "She's all yours, Puck."

Puck chuckled while Rachel blushed, though she was smiling.

He waved at them and took off back toward the castle where it was warm. He shivered violently as he entered the double doors. "Bloody hell it's cold," he murmured to himself and shook the flakes from his hair.

Timing was a very bad thing for Blaine; luck was definitely not on his side, because the doors to the choir room opened at the exact same time Kurt came racing down the halls, shouting his name.

Blaine froze, eyes wide in shock when the blonde stopped in front of him, panting. "I have been - looking all over for you."

Feeling a bit sick in the stomach at the fact that Sam was standing opposite, Blaine twitched. "Oh? I was with Rachel," he said purposely hoping Sam got the hint that he wasn't looking for Kurt.

Kurt chuckled. "Cute," he said grinning. "Well, I figured I’d say hi and ask if you want to come over, theirs a Project Runway Marathon."

Blaine was shocked. "Oh? Sorry I gotta… do homework."

"You still unavailable?" Kurt asked casually.

Blaine smiled. "Yes, Kurt, I am."

He looked curious. "Why?"

How does one answer that? "Because I am?" He shrugged, telling Kurt he really didn't know.

The blonde smiled. "You have a nice heart, Blaine, even if people don't deserve it."

"Bye Kurt." He said. He hoped no one else stopped him. Things could not be getting anymore complicated.

XxX

Blaine didn't know why he was here. He was sitting in an uncomfortable school chair.

He was trying to finish his English Essay when the door opened. He didn't look up from his cross-legged position and continued writing until the shadow consumed him completely.

Sam Evans glared at him. "What did Hummel want?"

Blaine said. “He just wanted to talk about the play."

Sam took a seat next to him and started staring. The silence was thick enough that a sharp knife would have trouble cutting it.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Sam' hand began to slip through his hair. Blaine smiled wistfully at the touch; it made him shiver when those fingers grazed against his neck.

Blaine put his pen down and shifted to look at Sam, who advanced on him, smashing their lips together in a needy erotic kiss.

"Teach me," Sam said pulling back fractionally.

"After you make it up to me," Blaine purred sliding into his lap and straddling him.

Sam grinned at this and gripped Blaine close and started kissing him again, while his hands began to move. Blaine was already pulling off the shirt to his cheerios uniform. He nibbled the Jock's bottom lip and was kissed deeper for it.

A hungry sort of feeling rushed over Blaine as he innocently ground himself against Sam. His mouth slid from Sam' lips to his neck and began to lick and bite down as he wished.

He got hisses and quiet groans of desire, which made Blaine smile inwardly as he flicked his tongue across the sensitive nipple and then nibbled him slightly hard, making him hiss out before Blaine's gentle licks resumed all the way down his hard stomach. Blaine roamed and devoured him. He was still learning a lot and there was still a bunch he didn't know; he usually allowed his instincts to carry him.

They lay there together on the couch, kissing and touching, fingers working their way around sensitive areas before going further.

To Blaine everything was still complicated.

 

**That was the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Private message if you wanted to discuss. Make sure to Review and Favourite!**


End file.
